


surprises

by tvheads



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: it is incredibly hard to sneak up on kurusu.





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for myself written @ 3 in the morning :P

Nine times. Nine times you have attempted to sneak up on and startle Kurusu. Nine times you have failed miserably.

Two times he had you pinned to the nearest flat surface in what seemed to be a real fighting instinct.

He always apologized, of course, but those first two times were hugely embarrassing. You’d had to wait a while to have real conversations with him again, because of how utterly mortified it’d made you. The next times though you’d dodged him and by the sixth he was used to your shenanigans.

Your “shenanigans” were really just this: sneak up on a person. Jump them. Profit somehow, usually in just your own glee. To be honest, you were notoriously easy to startle, so you figure that all this started as a revenge tactic that evolved into… this method of affection?

Your goal: make this tenth time the one you catch Kurusu by surprise.

It is difficult.

The perfect opportunity arises when you spot him at the supermarket. His bag—and more importantly, his cat—is not with him. You don’t have the slightest idea why, of course, but… you digress.

You make yourself seem as small and unobtrusive as possible. You slink towards him, staying towards his back. He’s studying cans on a shelf, his hands jammed in his pockets as always. But then the asshole shifts slightly, and, in this completely casual way that might make your heart skip a beat or whatever, smiles and tilts his head towards you. 

Mission failed. You’ve been spotted.

”Hi,” you say awkwardly. You put your hands over your face but in an attempt to recompose yourself and look cool slide them down and over your hair. “What’s up?”

”Were you trying to sneak up on me?” The sight of an amused, yet gentle smile combined with those ridiculously pretty eyes of his is doing _things_ to your stomach.

”…Perhaps.” You cock your hip and fold your arms behind your back, trying to take on a more playful attitude. “You looking for presents for a“—you bat your eyelashes—“special someone?”

”Yes,” Kurusu says without missing a beat, “I was planning on giving this most romantic of gifts to my beloved.” He takes out a can of sweet corn and holds it up dramatically.

You gasp, putting a hand over your heart. “Oh my, your love is so lucky! Do they know how fortunate they are?”

”Well.” Kurusu drops to a knee. “I was about to ask… would you care to join me for a feast at Leblanc’s?” He once again holds the sweet corn out for you. 

Your hand moves up to cover your grin. “I’m so moved, I can hardly breathe!” You are actually having a little trouble with that. Was that a joke or is he asking you out? The excitement is getting to you.

He straightens up and puts the can back on its shelf, his demeanor once again quiet. “Yeah, I was serious about that.”

Kurusu’s statement hits you in a way weirder than it probably should’ve, but you can’t help it. It’s like he read your mind and then answered your question aloud. You start giggling outwardly about that—he gives you a look of slight concern but you wave it aside and clear your throat. Just as you calm yourself down, though, you suddenly realize that holy shit Kurusu just asked you out holy shit holy shit holy shit.

Holy _fuck_.

“Does it… have to be Leblanc?” you ask, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. “I dunno if I’m really comfortable with going on a first date at what is basically your house, you know?”

”Oh, that’s fine, where would you like to go?”

Your mind conveniently goes blank.


End file.
